


Jaskier Sketch

by Arianissa



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: A Wabbit Made Me Do It, Fanart, Not Obsessed Enough Apparently, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianissa/pseuds/Arianissa
Summary: My darling EpharaWabbit told me this morning that I was only a 'tad' obsessed with this fandom, close to achieving 'quite'. Being neck deep in three different fanfic plotlines and practically breathing Witcher right now, I took this as a challenge. It's all her fault.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Jaskier Sketch




End file.
